As the market demands continually smaller computer servers with higher performance, space in these products is at a premium, and packaging density is increased. The higher performance demanded in today's servers requires signal busses and various other signals that operate at very high speeds. This increased speed, along with an increase in packaging density, makes it difficult to meet requirements for Electromagnetic Interference (EMI). Higher performance demands and increased packaging density also make it increasingly difficult to maintain operating temperatures that do not adversely effect various components used in today's servers.
Accordingly, there remains a need for systems with improved EMI shielding while maintaining acceptable operating temperatures. There also remains a need to reduce the space required to perform the functions of directing airflow and EMI shielding.